


Drops of Jupiter

by Janie_17



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance, Songfic, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie_17/pseuds/Janie_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the date proposed in Kiss Kiss Bang Bang, Jack and Ianto talk about why he came back over coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drops of Jupiter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to nor am I affiliated with Train's "Drops of Jupiter" or Torchwood

_Tell me did you sail across the sun  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is over rated  
Tell me did you fall for a shooting star  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there_

“Jack, you really don’t need to explain,” Ianto interrupted. “I get why you left, its okay.” Relief washed over the other man’s face. 

“I know you’d understand, if anyone did,” he started only to be interrupted again. 

“But what made you come back?” The question hung between them heavily. The two men were seated facing each other in Ianto’s kitchen, coffee in hand. He had regarded Jack carefully all evening as if he expected him to run off at any moment, and really, the cynical part of him did expect that at least a little. 

“I wasn’t lying before. I came back for you.” Jack set his coffee on the counter. 

“You didn’t have to,” Ianto murmured softly, looking down, suddenly feeling exposed under Jack’s gaze. 

“You didn’t want me to come back?” He paused, adding, “Or you didn’t want me to come back for you?” 

“Of course I wanted you to.” 

“Which?” 

“Does it matter?” The look on Jack’s face very clearly said, yes, it did matter. He sighed heavily. “Both.” The corner of his mouth twitched and Ianto knew he was restraining a smirk. He scowled in return. “It’s good you came back when you did, though. Gwen was on my last nerve. Much longer and I would have fed her to the Weevils.” 

He chuckled. “Good thing is right. Imagine how bad it would be for our image with UNIT if you went around feeding co-workers to aliens.”

“Yeah, they’d think we were becoming as heartless as them. I’d be up for inter-agency promotions. It would be awful,” he snarked back.

Jack stood and reached out his hand. Ianto took it and allowed himself to be pulled to the couch. He sat lightly a polite distance away. Jack took objection to this, however, and quickly pulled him closer. He grunted in surprise, but didn’t try to move away as he was tugged halfway onto the other man’s lap. The physical contact felt bizarre to him, as if it had been more than the few months that they had been apart. At the same time Ianto found it extremely comforting, an assurance that he was really back. 

“How’d Gwen get to be head-honcho anyways?” Jack asked after they were settled. 

“Who else would it be?” Jack shot him an incredulous look as he frowned. “No. That would never happen. Besides, as Owen keeps reminding me I am here for coffee, take-out, and paperwork.” 

“Bullshit. You’re a brilliant field agent too, or have they forgotten how we got the pterodactyl.” Ianto shrugged. “I was going to leave you in charge while I was gone but…things didn’t really go according to plan.” He chuckled darkly. “And that was one hell of an understatement, to be honest.” 

“What happened? After you found the Doctor, you just decided there wasn’t time to say goodbye and headed off on vacation?” Ianto’s words were bitter but his voice betrayed the hurt behind it. 

“The plan had been to knock on the Tardis door, yell surprise when it opened, get a hug from Rose, and have them spend a few days in the hub. It just happened that they couldn’t stay. And I needed answers.” Jack idly ran his thumb across the inner-seam of Ianto’s trousers, playing with the fabric. 

Ianto recognised the look on his face. It was the one that said his mind was a thousand miles away reliving some memory. He had found that generally they were not pleasant memories. “Who’s Rose?” he asked, successfully pulling Jack out of his thoughts. 

He grinned. “An old friend.” Ianto quirked an eyebrow. “Don’t worry, not that kind of friend,” he clarified chuckling. 

Ianto snorted. “That’s a surprise.”

“Contrary to popular belief, I can control myself. Besides, I wasn’t allowed alone with her. Doctor’s orders. Not that I could have gotten between them if I had tried. They were so in love it was disgusting to watch.” Ianto frowned at the shadow that passed over Jack’s face. 

“You miss them.” It wasn’t a question. 

“Yeah. But I came back for you anyways.” 

“I find it astounding that with all of time and space before you that you would honestly pick me instead.” 

I’d be an idiot not to pick you, Ianto Jones,” Jack said firmly. 

“That’s nice to hear you say.”

“You don’t believe me?” 

“I believe,” Ianto hesitated, “that you believe it.”

“But..?”

“But there is so much out there. And I’m a secretary from Cardiff.” He shrugged sadly. Jack shook his head at him. 

“We have got to work on your self-confidence. Cus that was just sad. And you are no way a secretary. Well,” his eyes flashed dangerously, “you do sleep with the boss, so in that respect…Ow!” Ianto had given him an elbow to the ribs and was looking at him sternly; well, as sternly as he could manage while partially snuggled against the other man. “Geez, you’re touchy tonight.” 

Ianto sighed. “Yeah, sorry. It’s just…strange. I mean, you left, and that whole time there was a part of me that figured it was for good.” Jack frowned and opened his mouth to speak but Ianto hushed him and continued. “But you came back. And I’m just…you’re different. It’s not anything tangible; it’s just a feeling about you.” 

“So much happened in that year that I’m not sure even you would understand.” He rubbed a hand roughly over his face, looking tired. 

“Well, that explains a bit,” Ianto said with a sigh. 

“Huh?”

“You said year. It’s only been a few months. The Doctor did something big this time.” His voice was matter-of-fact, no judgement or questioning. 

“Yeah, he did something big.” One hand trailed up to Ianto’s neck. He played with the soft hair at the nape of his neck and the young man leaned into his touch. Leaning over he placed as soft kiss on his lips, light, almost questioning. Ianto hesitated for a moment before pulling away. 

Jack frowned. “Too soon?” 

“No, I just…oh Christ. I am going to shut up now before I turn into a wittering teenage girl,” he said exasperated. 

“Good idea,” Jack chuckled. Any further comment was cut off when Ianto placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him firmly. 

“I missed you,” Jack muttered into the kiss and Ianto froze, pulling back slightly. 

“I missed you too,” he replied softly. Jack smiled fondly before recapturing his lips, and a warmth spread over Ianto.


End file.
